Dakuhiro Masayoshi
Dakuhiro Masayoshi (正義 ダークヒーロー Masayoshi Dakuhiro, literally meaning Justice Dark Hero), also known as his Hero Name Shade Slider, is a U.A. student of Class 1-A, and the main protagonist of My Hero Academia: Second Period. Appearance Dakuhiro is an average height boy with an above average build, blonde symmetrical hair, and emerald green eyes. Under his shirts lies a large scar that was given to him at a young age by a training incident at the age of four, where a Villain attacked him and cut his torso with his Quirk. Personality Dakuhiro is a calm and collected individual. He thinks of everything in a rational and level-headed manner, and is very resourceful. He sometimes has an inferiority complex due to being born without a Quirk(?), but he is able to quickly get over it. He is caring and compassionate, along with selfless. He is also referred to by his friends as "the embodiment of unyielding and total determination". His levelheadedness, along with other things, seem to make Dakuhiro a foil to Ude Yumi- even so, they are still best friends. Abilities Martial Arts Dakuhiro has trained martial arts most of his life, and has nearly mastered twenty. The known martial arts he knows are: * Boxing * Kung Fu * Judo * Karate * Aikido * Taekwondo * Spochan Other Abilities * Keen Intellect: Dakuhiro is very observant of his surroundings, and was able to figure out that when someone was kidnapped, he was able to tell just by looking at the crime scene. * Sword Mastery: Masayoshi is able to use his swords in a very effective way, almost too fast for most to see. He knows a special technique that allows him to disable his opponents with them without killing them. ** Blades of Peace '''(平和の刃 Heiwa no ha): The special sword technique used by Masayoshi. By channeling his will into his blade, this allows Dakuhiro to effectively and efficiently disable and/or immobilize his opponents with his blades without severely hurting them. This can be coupled with his Martial Arts for a powerful combo. * '''Leadership Skills: Dakuhiro has impressive skills leading a large group, able to safely secure an entire city block of people by leading his class in under five minutes. * Acrobatics and Parkour: Dakuhiro is very acrobatic, able to leap across large gaps and keep up with the mobility of Mina Ashido. He has also practiced parkour, though he isn't as proficient in it as his acrobatics. Stats Trivia * Masayoshi is the first (and currently only) character made by Chris the Gaming Thunder to be Quirkless(?). ** Although he is Quirkless(?), he only has one joint in his pinky toe. * In Class 1-A, his stats are as follows: ** Student No. 10. ** 10th in the Entrance Exam. ** 20th (last) in the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 3rd in mid-terms grades. ** 3rd in current grades. * His favorite foods are ramen and tea on rice (chazuke). * He is best friend with Ude Yumi. Category:Class 1-A (Chris) Students Category:Males Category:U.A. High Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Characters Category:Masayoshi Family Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Students